Jak 2 Renegades and Hyper Teen
by Preddlebunny
Summary: My funny insert of a character much like myself in the world of jak 2 so yea nother sucked in but please give it a chance, read and review plz BEWARE CRAZZY HYPERNESS AND HILARIOUSNESS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heh this is basically just supposed to be funny because in real life I can be just like Aeris so read an enjoy.**

"Oy mum there's a peeping Tom outside" I shouted sarcastically leaning up over the counter and glaring out the window at the hobo on our corner of the street that was just staring in at me like some creepy stalker.

"I swear these things are multiplying everyday" I grumbled stalking to our side door and leaning out "I don't have any money now git" I whipped my hand out like I would a dog. The dirty man spat in my direction and stuck his wrapped up hands in his coat pocket and stalked off to the next house.

"Oh..yea that's just great ugh thank you for spitting on my sidewalk, do you know who has to clean that up?" Yea maybe I was being a little too harsh but seriously this has been happening for the past week I mean what would you do. No I'm not a homeless person hater but geez that what they make shelters for.

"What are you yelling at?" my mom was digging in the fridge for some soda behind me. Of course it was her usual routine when she played her stupid online MMORPG games with her boyfriend and always ended up drinking all my Sprite.

I closed and locked the door then pressed my back up against it like a secret agent "they are watching us" my eyes darted left to right in a ninja manner "and they multiply like rats".

We both broke out in a laugh "well if you wouldn't have given that one guy a dollar then they wouldn't be showing up around here would they?" she sat back down at her computer and popped the lid .

I stuck my lip out "well I figured if I'd give them what they want they'd go away but no they are greedy and just want more and more and.." I stopped and dropped my expression when I found out she wasn't listening to me. "Fine" I huffed and went back to my room. Well it wasn't my room , me and mom shared a room because her boyfriends son and his son's girlfriend were staying with us. Why I have no idea they were 20 and 22 years old and I hated living with them. One they drink all my soda as well and eat all my blueberry poptarts. I am now reduced to salvaging what I can in a secret hiding spot before we all die of starvation seriously! And another ...well I'm not gonna get into that , let's just say I don't get much sleep at night and leave it at that okay..okay good lets us continue!

Yes Jak and Daxter time is here. I pulled out my ps2 and plugged all the cords in and waited for the screen to load. Jak 2 was my favorite game of all time and yes you could say I was obsessed with it (twitch) but mostly because I had like no life at all because I was home schooled and didn't get out much but yea I found way to entertain myself.

Two hours later "Yes , yes I beat it , I beat it" okay this was my fifth time beating this game but I still get excited anyway. I jumped up and down on the bed and started doing a little booty shake, victory dance of mine like I always did "oh yesssss I am ze king" after another three minutes of victory dances and boasting I grabbed a few dollars and told mom I was going to the store "later momz going to get me some skittles".

She only waved me away as she kept the rest of the three quarters of her mind on that stupid game. Yea I love skittles and I do this practically every day and weekend and even got to know the store owner very well too. I lived on the peninsula of Long Beach, California where it was just a small community and one tiny little store within the many rows of beach houses.

"Hey kitten" Don greeted as I walked in the door waving like he always did "beat the game I see" I guess he figured that out by my happy mood which I was always in a happy mood because I'm always either hyped up on sugar or too bored for anything else.

I strided over to the fridge where all the Sprites in the world lie "yep I did , fifth time too" I plucked the green can out and grabbed a package of Skittles "game never gets old but I'll buy Jak 3 soon enough" yea me a sixteen year old girl totally obsessed with games, totally rare right?

Don chuckled his big belly jiggling with him "okay kitten remember to eat and breathe" he gave me my change and I left walking back down the same two lane street. "I want candy, dun duh dun I...want candy" yea I do sing to myself a lot especially when I'm walking or in the shower. I ripped open the package and poured a load of Skittles in my mouth "I wa-" something stopped me as I passed by a trashed up alleyway and whatever it was , was sure sparkly..and ..orange?

Swallowing the candy I backed up and walked over to it. It was an orange...orb? Oh a precursorish orb I could see. Curiosity and confusion swept across my face as I picked it up and examined it. Yea these things were much heavier in person and felt like a mixture between stone and metal ,must be fanmade I thought while tapping my knuckle on it really good job on it though. Then something inside it clicked and I realized my thumb had accidentally pressed a button on the side "Oy vey" was the last things I said before my body felt like it had desecrated in a thousand pieces.

Next thing I knew I was falling through the sky and roughly landed on a stone pathway filled with loving potholes that just made my entrance far unpleasant as I rolled, steam literally coming off me from how fast I was going. Then I heard someone run out toward me and then a gruff pissed off voice , which isn't what I needed about now "what the hell?" then this nice man decided to put a barrel against my back as I tried to sit up.

"who the hell are you? And what did you do?" wait I know that voice, it's so familiar hmm? Putting both hands up where he could see them I stood up and turned around as pushed the barrel of his pistol. Hey wait just a tick I 've seen this place before, then my green eyes tilted up to..oh my god it was TORN!!

"Oh my god you're Torn!" he clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me in as his teal eyes scanned the dirty alleyway. "Mmmph muhmmm" my screams of excitement were muffled out as he dragged me into a door that was stationed behind a secret wall. It was just like in the game except everything was touchable now, the table, papers, posters on the wall, bunk beds its was all here.

He drug me in and released his hand and replaced it with the end of his pistol "who sent you here!?" wow he was just as grumpy as he was in the game.

Chuckling nervously I had my eyes crossed at the barrel "whoa smiley" he almost gasped in surprise when I lowered the gun from my face with a playful smirk "names Aeris and you are Torn am I right?" I gave him a wink and for some reason that really set him off and he came inches from my nose.

"You better stop playing games with me and tell me who you're working for"

I tapped my lips thoughtfully "umm..I used to work for Chronic Taco if that counts, they have the best taco's there you should try some I'd bet it would lighten your aura a bit" of course I was being funny and sarcastic because jeez this guy looked like he could use a vacation.

He stared at me like I had two heads, mouth agape until his attention was diverted by someone walking through the door.

"The demolition duo has returned" Daxter plopped up on the table doing a hero pose "one bbq'd ammo dump served up hot!" then his beady blue eyes turned to me and he was about to say something before Jak interupted.

"We saw something-" he stopped and gave me an awkward glare. Well you couldn't blame him because I was practically drooling with my jaw hung low "umm Torn" his cerulean eyes shifted back to ex KG and then back to me "who is this and why is she staring at me like that?"

My voice squeaked and then what came out next nearly knocked the hero back against the wall "OH MY GOD YOU'RE JAK!!" I lunged out at him and gave him the biggest hug ever. Yea totally weird right but you would do the same..come on don't deny it! And boy was this guy firm underneath all that blue.

I stepped back and all of them continued to look at me like I had two heads sticking out my ass "wow you look so much better in person"of course everything still looked all animated but I batted my eyes seductively and leaned forward against him "you can call me Aeris, Aeris from California that is" he glanced at Torn angrily as I gave him a wink and that's when Daxter jumped in.

"Hey hey where's my hug I'm the real hero".

I scooped his up and held him in the air like I would a stuffed teddy bear "aww you know I actually thought you were annoying in game but now you're just plain cute. His words were muffled as I pulled him in for a tight hug. Don't blame me I'm such a sucker for cute fuzzy things.

The ottsel turned his head around as I continued to hug him "hey Jak can we keep her?"

"Okay that's it!" Torn stomped forward, grabbing me by my wrist and pulled me toward the door.

"Hey wait a second.." I tried to pull but it was useless "call me hun" I held a hand phone up to my ear at the both of them as I was dragged into the alleyway.

"What the hell is your prob bro?" I stated when he finally let me go and I rubbed my wrist "I just met the Jak and you drag me out" I poked him with these last words "not . cool"

He growled at me like some bear "listen I don't know who you are or what you're doing here but just leave now" he was starting back in when I grabbed the red scarf around his neck.

"Whoa wait there buddy" somehow I found the strength to jerk him back around "I'm not from here actually I'm from a completely different world so I have no place to go" my eyes were in puppy dog mode and my lips were stuck out, this is how I got all the money for my Skittles.

Grumbling he removed my hand "that's not my problem you physco"

I took extreme offense to that "hey I am not the physco here you stiff ass moron, now if you don't help me then I'm pretty sure Erol or some Krimson Guard would love to know all about the underground hideout" I grinned when he stopped in place and gave me another growl.

"Okay then" I took off running down the slum alleyway and was surprised how detailed it looked now but was quickly knocked out of thought when someone tackled me from behind sending me once again onto the stupid ground that seems to like me a lot.

I was rolled over and pinned down on all fours and wasn't surprised to see Torn doing the pinning. "Hmm me likey this position" I giggled playfully and I swore I saw him blush a tad but he shook it away and grumbled "fine I'll help you if you just keep your mouth shut" he back up and I towed my own self up off the ground dusting off my butt.

"Alright deal" I nodded and clapped my hands together "so where shall I be staying this night Mr. Smiley" It had gotten dark rather quickly and I noticed the big green star in the sky. W hat was that called. Ooh yea the night star.

"you can start by calling me sir...and you'll be staying at the hideout until further notice" He turned around and stalked back down the alley with me following behind studying his outfit and figure. Hmm looked just as the same , dread locked hair too and very cute.

"What are you doing?" unfortunately I had gotten a little too close for grumpy's taste and he stopped in his tracks to give me that icy glare.

I looked away when he did so "nothing just observing" I returned a bubbly smile to him as he shook his head and continued on "I swear you are crazy".

"Hey , not crazy just selective and observant so don't call me crazy"

We walked back into the hideout where Jak and Daxter sat conversing about something but stopped when they saw us coming in "Aeris will be staying with you two in the back room" he informed the two of them.

"What?!" Jak jumped up but Daxter just winked at me "why?"

The grump crossed his arms and glared at me then swiveled his head back to Jak "because I said so and there's no other places available at the moment" he turned to me and now I was receiving two glares from both men and one saucy one from the rat.

Murmering to himself Torn waved for me to follow but before I did I gave Jak a playful wink before I departed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you stop staring at me like that!"

I pulled my lips together and quickly looked away with a toothy grin "well sorry" I giggled as we walked out of the alley way. You know how in the game where people, who all look alike, just mindlessly walk around in circles? Well it wasn't like that now, these people actually looked alive ha! Imagine that, and there was actually more of them out too especially since it was early morning. Carts and stands were set up on the side of the potholed streets selling various items that ranged from freakish looking fruits to pots and pans each of the merchants chanting out their own little fishing calls.

As we were making our way through the thick crowd of sweaty people I stole another long stare at Jak. Damn had a guy never been so fine in my LIFE! He looked just as he did in the game but close up was much, much better. His face showed basically anger and frustration but who wouldn't blame him I mean if everything was still right then he had been experimented on and from the looks of the opening cutscene in the game it didn't look too fun. Daxter lolled up and down on his shoulder just facing forward with a bored expression on his face but every now and then his beady eyes would follow a skimpy dressed female who simply blew him off with a prissy snort.

"what?" whoops Jak noticed I was staring again. His irritated blue eyes froze to meet mine, the feral beast inside igniting slightly.

I couldn't help but smile widely "you're…shorter in person you know that?" not that he was shorter than me for I was merely an inch below him while everyone else that walked by towered the both of us.

Jak seemed taken back by the odd statement and looked at me like an alien which come to think of it I kinda was "whaa?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "why did Torn make me drag you along" with a grunt he continued stalking on his way as Daxter mused to himself on the hero's shoulder.

"Because I can help that's why" I answered for him running to catch up to his side.

"Really?" the blond rolled his head toward me, not at all convinced a weakling like me could do anything, well he was sure as hell right "and what could you possibly help with?"

"Errm" I brushed a dark brown strand of hair from my face "I can make killer tacos if that counts" I added lamely and let out a nervous chuckle as the duo stared at me and Daxter had to keep from bursting out with laughter.

Jak froze his awkward expression as if he had never heard a joke in his life "you're kidding me right? You know what forget it, just don't get in my way" the blonde grumbled swinging his arms around in his own dominant manner.

"Gee someone's PMS'ing" I muttered puffing my lip out "you look so much nicer on screen".

He just kept padding away mumbling things like 'why do I always get stuck with the crazy people' and brushed his longish blonde hair back before stopping in front of a stray zoomer.

"ooh yay" It was a two seater I noticed before I hopped in the drivers seat and clutched the strange steering wheel. The firm grip I had felt so right and the two pedals at my feet looked like the ones in a car with one for go and one for stop "well are you gonna stand there or are you gonna get in?" I questioned at the cross armed Jak who didn't look to happy at this moment, which to think of it he hasn't' looked happy since I saw him.

"I don't think so" he thumbed to the seat next to me "I'm driving move over"

My pink lips tugged down into a whiny pout "why not, I've done this thousands of times" Well half the time I have crashed into buildings but still it counts. A couple of guards shuffled by us and casted the three suspicious glances at the same time mentally spitting in our direction. I froze up until their metal boots clanked away around the building and let out my breath with a 'wooosh'.

Jak shook his head "could you try and look inconspicuous" he again gestured me over "now move so I can get this over with" I stuck my tongue out and slid over as he made a gracious leap where I once was and in a quick, practiced manner we were already zooming down the street in both hover zones. My stomach lurched each time he switched height and laughed at all the citizens when they ran around and ducked out of the way just in time. The smokey tasting wind blew past my hair as we weaved our way through the industrial sector. I had a good hunch we were heading to Krews now since Jak had taken care of the ammo dump . I wonder what the fat man looked like up close, still disgusting perhaps.

"So where exactly are you from?" Whoa hey emo dude speaks! Go figure!

Well I wasn't going to lie to the guy because it was pointless doing so, so I said the most logical, practical thing "ehh I'm from Cali" I added a grin at the end.

His eyes didn't leave the road in front of him "cali? Where is that?"

"Pshh where do you live under a rock?" I inquired sarcastically but when the other glared at me I chuckled nervously "hah just kidding nah you wouldn't know where California is unless you're like some sort of universe warper heh, I guess I watch too much Start Trek haha. Not that star trek isn't great, star trek is awesome but some of them just get on my nerves I mean they defy all laws of physics. I mean how in the hell can you replicate food, it-it's just like eating mush or air which isn't good but who care ya know I guess you don't have star trek here which is good because the show can be mind numbing, BUT not that you shouldn't watch it if it does exist ya know? This place is great like much better than before I mean look at the detail and all the tiny people walking around on the street teehee sooo cute and how bout-

"-Aeris" Jak interrupted both him and Daxter staring at me in that odd fashion again.

I ran my fingers through my tousled hair "oh heh I guess I was ranting again it's so like me to rant sometimes".

"Well don't it's annoying" Jak added making a sharp turn into the industrial sector

I peered over the edge of the zoomer at the numerous people below and sighed. So much better than in a game and more realistic too "so uh where we going Jak?" I questioned while grimacing at one of the red suited guards that were harassing a citizen whom appeared to be selling goods on the side of the street. Pricks.

"were bringing eco ore so some guy named Krew at some saloon" Jak quickly answered not taking his eyes off the air pathway ahead of us. Many citizens were out flying today and only appeared to edge the blondes irritation even more as they constantly honked and bumped into us. One of them even had the balls to flip us off from the front but that only resulted in Jak scolding me for throwing an empty glass bottle at his head. I thought he damned well deserved it but hey if he wants to be a party pooper then fine by me.

"Hip Hog Haven Saloon" I corrected bouncing up and down in joy "no way we actually get to go there, sweeeet I bet Sig is there as well aweshum!"

Daxter jumped up on the console of the two seater zoomer and crossed his arms "yea well I don't care who is there as long we get paid, I'm tired of running around for old tattooed wonder while he sits in his on his ass playing soldier and _were_ doing all the work. Who the heck is this shadow anyway?"

The ottsel was about to continue his patriotic mouthing when Jak yanked him by the tail, down on the floor board "shut it Dax" then his blue eyes darted to me and he pointed a finger at the red vehicle beside us. If Jak wasn't there to give me a stern glare of warning I probably would have knocked the KG out of his motorcycle zoomer and hijacked it but figuring I'm a scrawny weakling and this wasn't a game where you had four chances to get shot then you die I stayed put.

The KG mounted on the cycle picked up his communicator "this is Geryl reporting in the port sector" he chided in a bored manner into the device, keeping one hand planted on the handle bars "no sign of any suspicious activity so far" strange and I thought that all the KG sounded the same but this one sounded rather young.

Out of the corner of my eye Jak leaned back farther in his seat to hide his face and from my perspective it worked partly. I prayed for the traffic ahead to move it but when I leaned forward to look my expression of hope was dropped when all I saw was just a bundle of cars honking and clanking into one another. This was going to be a long ass day if we had to ride everywhere. Jak would have probably went in the lowest hover zone and sped right across the port waters but seeing that there was a guard beside us I understood why he didn't.

The obviously bored KG looked over my direction and lifted up his face mask. He was actually really young looking, probably around his early twenties. Shaggy satin blue hair hung over admirable hazel eyes as he stared my way and flashed me a toothy grin. His face was slightly scarred and had its rough edges here and there but beyond that he was actually kinda cute but no this was no time to be ogling hot guys Aeris, snap out of it. Timidly I smiled back and wiggled my fingers at him while praying in the back of my mind he would keep looking at me instead of finding out who the driver was or see the bag of eco ore I had stored at my feet.

"Come here often?" the man yelled through the purr and clanking of vehicles.

I chuckled and tried not to seem so out of place "uh heh not really"

Before the KG had a chance to reply, which it did look like he wanted to do so, Jak quickly slammed the zoomer into go mode and I was thrown back against the seat mentally hearing the sigh from the guard as we sped off. The traffic before us had finally departed leaving clear open spaces save for a few runt zoomers here and there we quickly bypassed. I breathed in relief and wiped the sweat from my brow. Too close, maybe I should start wearing a mask, nope dumb idea I hate mask or...I looked toward Jak..maybe I could find a fancy pair of goggles like those. They looked pretty stylish to me.

Daxter popped his fuzzy head up and looked around in a circle "whew, thanks for distracting the guard toots" the orange ottsel piped, hopping up into my lap and sticking his head out the side of the vehicle "we sure fooled him heh, stupid guard probably wouldn't have recognized me if I danced on his nose pshh".

Jak rolled his eyes at his friend and lowered the zoomer in low zone next to the Hip Hog. I was nearly spazzing out from excitement although I hated Krew to tiny explosive pieces for betraying the city I really wanted to see the bar in real life, or video game life or whatever this was "yessshh" I squirmed hopping out of my seat and running toward the door.

"Aeris stop!" Jaks' voice halted me before the barrier could detect my presence and slide open. I slowly turned around with a disappointed expression not ready for his killjoy preaching about now.

"Before you screw things up with this guy I need information so just stay behind me and be quiet" the cocky bastard strode forward and made sure I stayed put like a good little dog. That P-R-I-C-K.

Giving me a double take the 'hero' walked in with me anchoring behind, my head hung low mostly because I was thinking of the most foul curse words to burst out at him. He was not like I expected I mean I knew he was moody and his whole life now revolves around getting revenge on the baron for pumping him full of dark eco but sheesh he needs some candy or something or no, maybe I need some candy. Yes some skittles would ease the frustration right now or some damn alcohol although I'm not a heavy drinker but I do like those fruity little wine coolers every now and then.

I was nearly ready to jump out of my skin when I walked into the bar. It was just as it were in the game, stripper pole and all, I just hope Krew isn't the one doing the..oh god nasty image in head.. There were also some creepy metal heads sticking out of the wall frozen in their snarling stature, the skull gems were still glowing brightly and lodged deep inside their heads. I shuddered and diverted my gaze elsewhere. It was all still here the booths, bottles and bar and along with all this Sig was standing at the end of the room with his famous peacemaker glued in his left hand. I have GOT to shoot one of those while I'm here.

"I'll handle this Jak" Daxter chided while grinning in his ottsel manner "watch my finesse and style"

"Don't forget to task about-" The blond reminded before he was interrupted.

"Everything's cool, nobody panic" Daxter waved at the big, dark skinned man casually like this was an everyday thing. Pshh I wish "hey big guy".

I was busy looking around or gawking at THE Sig before a huge fat man in a floating seat hovered only inches from my nose. "Yahh" I squawked and stumbled backward. If you thought this man was ugly in game then you have to see him close up. I mean HUUUUGE man boobs man and the gross stains on his shirt, I couldn't tell whether they were food stains or puke bleh. My face grimaced and twisted into all sorts of disgusted expressions during my full body study of the oversized warthog while his one dark eye raked over me top to bottom. I shuddered again before I whispered to Jak not turning my eyes away from the hovering man "psst hey Jak....is it just me or is a weird fat guy checking me out" I swiveled my eyes to him in a pleading manner "please tell me it's just me".

Krew laughed out loud, his whole body jiggling along with him, almost enough to make me add another puke stain to his clothing "what do we have here?" He buzzed closer to me again and pointed "a new bar maid we hired perhaps hmm? I think she would do much better as a dancer". Sig who appeared completely uninterested rolled his eyes and observed the new recruits.

"You Krew?" Daxter interrupted the whole odd glaring contest and thankfully caught the mans attention "well we shook the heat, and your shipment is in primo condition"

He immideatley shot closer to the pair. I was totally surprised this man could even fit out the front door. "that's good ey, because a bag of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives" Jak, who had been stone faced since we arrived, stood as still as he possibly could while Krew came a little too close to the blue wearing elf for comfort "and of course I would be forced to collect slowly" I mentally cringed while Jak furrowed his brows at the man when he took a long breath toward his face.

Gay.

Krew hovered around the duo, studying his new pets "the underground will take anyone with a pulse these days" he stopped as Daxter hopped up on Jak's shoulder "what's this? The shadows mascot of the month" the rodent stuck a tongue after the fat man rubbed a hand over his face "oooh soft, Sig this one will go good with my silks suits eh?" he snorted a gurgling laugh.

I stuck out my tongue making a plain and clear 'yuck' face.

Daxter cleared his throat anxiously "listen uh, tons of fun anyone can see anyone can see that you uh and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players right? Were just looking for a piece of the action right? I think we can do business right?"

Jak growled in irritation and pinched his forehead "we did you a favor now it's your turn. Why are the guards giving eco to metal heads?"

Of course I knew why but I guess screwing with the game, or in this case world, timeline would jeopardize everything so I guess I can sit back and watch everything unfold.

Krew took the outburst as disrespectful and zoomed in Jaks face "a question like that could get a person killed eh, Sig pay el capitan here a bonus" the dark skinned man tossed the red mod gun in Jaks hands. He positioned it in his hands, grinning deviously.

"Show me some skill with that hardware and I might hire you for a job or two ey"

"yayy yayyyy guns guns!!" I jumped up and down on the spot then my expression dropped dramatically when he started zooming away "h-hey where's mine?!"

The floating fatty turned halfway around and snorted another pig like laugh "you think I would waste a precious gun on some girl eh? Hmmhmm don't think so".

The corners of my lips tugged down into a frown "uhh and why, may I ask?"

Krew wiggled his flabby arms in another repulsing chain of laughter at me "because women are a nuisance and I don't want a nuisance carrying any of my guns. Now get out of here" he shooed the both of us out the door with me fighting back the urge to call him every foul name in the book.

"Why that fat tub of lard" I clenched my hair and snapped an exasperated look at the hero whom had his weapon proudly in his hands "who the hell does he think he is to think I can't handle a gun? How can he talk when he has to rely on a floating chair to lift his fat ass off the ground damnit! I can handle a gun I've done it before shiiiiit!" Jak laid a hand on my shoulder which caused me to choke down my anger a tad.

He quickly retaliated his arm when he saw the goo goo look in my eyes which I had no idea I had "uh look it's probably best you don't get involved with what I'm doing ok?"

My lovestruck expression quickly dropped and I tilted my head in a dramatic manner "what?"

The blond sighed whilst pinching the bridge of his nose "what I'm doing is dangerous and even if you have as much experience as you do, It's still not a good idea for you to be following me around okay?"

A squeak escaped my lips but not in surprise but in anger.

He halfway turned "just get back to Torn and stay there" his blue eyes studied me before he turned completely away and headed toward the gun course.

Huffing out my anger I scoffed my boots on the sidewalk "shhhhhit" with a hiss in his direction I walked the opposite way.


End file.
